


Malec, Actually

by astudyinfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Christmas Writing, M/M, Malec, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Alec and Magnus celebrate their first holiday season together.
Twenty five fic-lets based off the 25 days of Christmas OTP challenge
Won't necessarily be chronological but will definitely be fluffy.





	1. Star

It was cold on the roof of the Institute and Magnus tried to keep the displeasure off his face as a biting wind cut through the thin fabric of his outfit.  “What are we doing up here, Alexander?” he grumbled, stepping closer to his nephilim boyfriend.  “I thought it was date night.” 

“It is.”  Alec’s tone was apologetic and he offered Magnus a half smile.  “But with my parents in Idris, Izzy and Clary off for the night and Jace the-angel-knows-where, I’m the only Lightwood around so…”  He trailed off, feeling guilty for messing up their night.

“So you are acting head and can’t leave the building,” Magnus finished.  “It’s alright.  We can have our date some other time.  Doesn’t explain why you brought me up here to freeze, however.”

“We’re still having the date.  Just here.  On the roof.”

Magnus tried not to look confused and simply took Alec’s hand, letting his boyfriend lead him to the other side of the roof where he had laid out a pile of blankets and pillows.  Smiling, Magnus accepted the blanket that Alec offered to him and the two curled up under it. 

Conjuring them hot beverages, Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder, looking up at the stars.  “All my years, and I still don’t know how to spot the constellations.  They all look like blobs to me,” he muttered, more to himself than anything.

“That’s Polaris,” Alec smiled, pointing to the brightest star in the sky.  “Over there you can see Orion.  See those three stars that make up his belt?”  Magnus looked at him in awe and Alec stole a quick kiss, “Just above Orion is Gemini and on the other side of the moon, that’s Leo.”

“How do you know all of this?”

Alec shrugged and wrapped his arm around Magnus, tugging him closer.  “I’ve spent more time outside during the night then during the day.  Eventually you get curious.  I found some books and taught myself in my spare time.”

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus smiled, snuggling against Alec. 

Alec smiled and held him tight.  With no demon activity, the two spent the whole evening curled together, looking at the stars.


	2. Hot Chocolate

“How many marshmallows do you want, darling?”  Having a quiet night in, Magnus had suggest hot cocoa and movies.  Surprise colored his features for a moment before he grinned brightly and headed off to the kitchen to make their drinks.  

Alec replied, “None, thanks. I don’t put marshmallows in hot chocolate.”  An icy fear gripped Magnus heart as he walked out to the other room to face his boyfriend. There was obviously something wrong. Alec wouldn’t have said that if it weren’t a cry for help.

Magic swirled around his fingers as he looked into the living room, afraid he might find Alec in some sort of distress.  Instead, Alec was curled on the couch under a large quilt and glanced up at him over his book.  “What’s wrong?” he asked.  Alec’s brow furrowed when he looked at Magnus, unsure what was bothering the warlock.

“I need to ask you the same question.  No marshmallows?  Are you feeling alright?”  

Laughing, Alec closed his book and set it aside.  “What’s wrong with that?  You act like I just insulted Chairman.  I just don’t understand the purpose of putting more sugar on top of something that is already sweet.  We always put cinnamon in ours, growing up.”

“But the marshmallows are the best part!” Magnus sputtered.

“Then just eat marshmallows.”  It seemed like an easy answer to Alec who truly was not seeing why his boyfriend was getting so worked up over this.

Magnus threw up his hands in frustration, sparks of magic flying from his fingertips.  If Alec wasn’t slightly concerned about his sanity, he would have mentioned how beautiful he looked.  “That isn’t the point, Alec!”  The fact that Magnus called him Alec worried him and he sat forward. “The point is that the hot chocolate and the marshmallows together make the perfect combination.  The heat melts the marshmallows so they are somewhere between solid and liquid and when you drink one, the lightness melts on your tongue. It’s practically heaven and you don’t like it.  I feel like I don’t even know you anymore.”

It was about this point that Magnus realized that _maybe_ he was overreacting but he had already committed this much, he may as well see it through to the end.

Alec raised a brow, barely holding back his laughter.  “Do you want me to have marshmallows on my cocoa, Mags?”

“That is all I’m asking,” he nodded solemnly, before returning to the kitchen to get two _correct_ mugs of cocoa.

As they curled on the couch, Alec tried to hide his displeasure as he swallowed the slimy sweetness that Magnus insisted we have.  It was worth it to see his boyfriend happy.

But next time they were having coffee.


	3. Snow

_Magnus is quite….magical._

Alec could kick himself for how obvious he was up until the wedding.  The fact that anyone thought he would go through with it (himself most of all) was laughable at this point.  Since the moment they met, it had been Magnus and no one else.  

But those words?  Alec shook his head thinking of how ridiculous he had to have sounded.  Of course Magnus is magical.  He’s the High Warlock of Brooklyn.  He embarrassed himself sometimes.

For some reason, that memory was going through his head as he opened the door to their now-shared loft. Yes, Magnus was magical.  He was also kind, warm, smart, and beautiful. And most importantly, he was Alec’s. As Alec was his.  He held no illusions that there was another man out there for him.  Magnus was it, from now until the day he died.

He was still smiling to himself as he stepped inside, toeing off his boots and hanging up his gear before walking to the main room of the loft, where he stopped, and simply stared. Everything looked the same as he had left it that evening but there was something new.  It was snowing.  Inside. None of it gathered on the floor, dissipating before it made it that far, but there was no doubt that it was snowing.  

“Magnus?”  His eyes darted around the room as he tried to make sense of it all.  It certainly wasn’t snowing outside right now, and even if it was, the ceiling was still there.  

“Alexander, you’re home early.  How did it go?”  Magnus stood from the red couch where he had been lying down, and his voice held all the concern it usually did when Alec returned from a mission. His gaze flicked over Alec, searching for any sign that his lover was anything less than one hundred percent.

Alec stepped forward, giving him a soft kiss.  “Very routine.  No one hurt and demons dispatched.  All is well. Except…”  He glanced up at the snow and then back at Magnus, unspoken question hanging in the air.

“Ah, yes, that.  I was thinking how dry this season had been already. No rain, let alone snow and I am just not in the Christmas spirit until it snows and so….”  Alec chuckled at the simple explanation.  There was probably no one else in the world who came home to find their boyfriend had created a real snow storm in their home just to get excited for the holidays.

He shook his head and kissed Magnus again, smirking against his lips.  “You really are quite magical.”


	4. Candy Cane

While Shadowhunters didn’t necessarily celebrate holidays the way mundanes did, they weren’t immune to all the joys of the season.  Particularly the treats.  There was no rule saying they couldn’t enjoy treats on occasion and the Lightwoods took full advantage of that.  

Alec, having grabbed a candy cane on the way out of the Institute thought nothing of opening it once he got to Magnus’ loft.   _Their_ loft.  

Lounging on the couch, watching some movie Magnus had turned on and then abandoned in favor of making them dinner, Alec opened the candy cane, the crinkle of plastic apparently reaching Magnus’ ears all the way in the kitchen.  “You better not spoil your dinner,” he laughed, failing at chastising him.

Alec didn’t reply, just rolled his eyes and continued watching the movie.  Whatever it was – something about a grown man who thought he was an elf or something like that – Alec focused most of his attention on that and hardly noticed that Magnus had returned to the room.  It was only when Magnus spoke again that Alec pulled his eyes away from the television.  “Do you _know_ how sinful you look right now?”

Raising a brow, Alec lifted his head to look down at the rest of him.  He had on his normal black jeans and socks, since he left the boots at the door.  His black t-shirt was tight as usually and had ridden up a bit, so that probably contributed.  Looking back at Magnus, he knew his confusion was evident by the way his boyfriend huffed and took a step forward.  

“You, my stupid nephilim,” he started teasingly, “should not be allowed candy canes ever again. Because as if the sight of your lips wrapped around it wasn’t enough, the candy has made them even pinker than normal and you look like sin itself spread out on the couch like that.  I bet you taste like sin too.”  

“Actually, I probably taste like peppermint.”  Alec’s mouth turned up in a half-grin, challenging Magnus to prove him wrong.  

The warlock grinned and bent over Alec, pulling the candy cane from his mouth slowly and pressing their lips together.  “Mmm,” Magnus laughed as he stood to return to kitchen.  “It appears we were both right.”


	5. Christmas Tree

“How is it possible that you have lived in New York your entire life and have never seen it?”  Magnus had been carrying on about this for some time and Alec had resorted to just nodding and giving the occasional grunt of assent.  That seemed to be all that was required of him as his exuberant boyfriend continued to complain.  “It is an institution, Alexander.  You have really been missing out your entire life.”

Not that that was a surprise.  Alec’s life was nothing but missions and training and paperwork.  He had been brought up to be a soldier and he filled the role well.  Being with Magnus was opening him to new experiences beyond just those common in relationships.  And Magnus in particular knew more about this city than anyone Alec had met so if he said this was something he had to see, Alec admitted he was probably right.

The crowds grew thicker as they moved along and Magnus’ hand tighten around his own so they wouldn’t get separated.  Not that it was an issue.  Even in a crowd of thousands, Alec could spot his boyfriend immediately.  But it felt nice to hold his hand, so he didn’t complain.

Magnus started pushing his way to the front of a crowd and Alec rolled his eyes when he saw a few blue sparks come from his fingers, making a path part for them.  “I think we could get through without the magic,” he laughed, leaning forward to whisper in Magnus’ ear.  “Don’t waste it on this.”  The warlock shot an unimpressed glance over his shoulder but a fond smile pulled the corners of his lips up despite himself.

Reaching the front of the crowd, Alec pushed forward to kiss Magnus, deciding that to be more important than anything else at the moment.  Magnus melted into the kiss for a moment before he remembered why they were there.  “Stopping distracting me with your perfect lips, Alexander,” he grumbled and turned them both to face the reason for this excursion. 

Alec followed his gaze and his breath caught as he looked out over the ice to the massive Christmas tree that stood in front of them.  Covered in thousands of lights, Alec wasn’t entirely sure it could look more magical if Magnus had done it himself.  “The mundanes do this every year?” he asked as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist from behind and rested his chin on his lover’s shoulder.  “Thank you for showing me this.  You were right that this was something I needed to see.”  His eyes were lit up in a child-like wonder when Magnus glanced over his shoulder to see Alec’s face.

Despite the crowds that threatened to push in around them, Magnus turned in Alec’s arms and kissed him deeply.  He had always loved the holidays but now that he had Alexander to experience them with, he loved them even more.  Almost as much as loved the man in his arms.


	6. Angel

Magnus often wondered if the nephilim really did have any angel blood at all.  Most of them were far from angelic but clung to the belief that they were somehow chosen and therefore better than everyone else.  Believed that because of their angelic heritage, they could do whatever they needed to do to achieve their ends.  Sometimes horrific things, at least as far as the Downworlders were concerned. 

He looked at Shadowhunters like Maryse and Robert, Hodge and Valentine, and he wondered how the angels could look down and call them kin.  How they could condone what the Circle did for so long?  If there was justice in the world, he once thought, none of them would ever continue their line.  They did, of course, because there is no justice. 

Or maybe there was.

Because as he look on Alexander Lightwood, asleep in their bed, Magnus Bane knew that there was at least one truly angelic nephilim in the world.  His beauty never ceased to take Magnus’ breath away every time he looked on his lover.  As he slept, dark eye lashes fluttering against his warm cheek, dreaming of whatever it was angels dreamed of, Alec looked so young and fragile, though Magnus knew the strength that lay under the surface.  A strength that had attracted him as much as Alec’s beauty or heart.

Alec made mistakes because he was also part mundane, but Alec gave Magnus hope in a world that had once seemed so dim.  Lying next to him was a man who did everything he could to protect the ones he loved.  He followed the rules until the point that the rules conflicted with his own morality.  He was a soldier, a brother, a son, a friend.

More importantly, he was a lover and he was an angel.

Magnus’s angel.  A light in the darkness that Magnus knew would shine for him from now until the end of eternity. 

It was with a smile that Magnus kissed the top of Alec’s head, feeling that soft hair against his face and curled up around him.  His angel was safe in his arms, they were home and together, and Magnus knew that this right here, was heaven.


	7. Pajamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can be read with Ch 7 of [A Clizzy Carol](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8719261/chapters/19990576)

From their appearances, it seemed that Magnus and Alec couldn’t be more different.  One flamboyant and loud, covered in color and glitter.  The other quiet and contemplative, dressed in black (or really, really dark shades of grey).  They seemed to be yin and yang, fire and water.  They complimented each other in opposing ways.

When Magnus suggested a sleepover for all their friends and family to watch. Christmas movies and relax for one night, Alec was skeptical.  He could think of many reasons why that would be a terrible idea but lately he noticed it was much harder to say no to Magnus, particularly when he employed the ‘sad-cat-eyes’ which he still maintained was completely unfair.  So he said yes, despite his misgivings.

When people started to arrive, the loft had been redecorated.  A giant movie screen hung at one end and there were blankets, sleeping bags, pillows and everything else one needed for a sleepover scattered throughout the room.  Magnus greeted them all, his black silk dressing gown on over emerald green pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt that looked suspiciously like it had been borrowed from Alec’s wardrobe.  His hair was still spiked with blue tips to match his outfit and he still had the makeup, though it was significantly toned down.

Alec came with his siblings, having just completed a mission.  They all changed before coming over and when Alec saw Magnus they both stopped and stared.  Alec was in his black sweatpants but on top he had a vibrant green shirt, one that his siblings had been teasing him about considering he never worse colors like that.  “Magnus said it complimented my skin tone,” he mumbled, trying to keep the blush from his cheeks. 

Their friends and family laughed and Simon stepped up close.  “So did you two plan this?  I’m not usually for matching couples outfits – sorry Clary and Iz – but this is too cute.  Or did you just guess what Magnus was going to be wearing because you know his wardrobe?”

“I didn’t know,” Alec mumbled, still staring at Magnus in his t-shirt.  “We don’t normally wear pajamas to bed.”

It was only when he heard his friends rolling in laughter that he realized what he said.


	8. Tinsel

Glitter was sort of Magnus’ thing.  His makeup, his clothes, his jewelry, his personality.  Everything about him just shone.  Magnus thrived having the attention be on his sparkle and Alec adored it.  His boyfriend was amazing, bright and glittery in a world that had been nothing but dark and dull before. 

As far as Magnus was concerned, Alec was the one who was a bright spot in the world.  Magnus used his glitter to distract people from who he really was.  Alec, by contrast, wore nothing but black and still could draw Magnus’ eyes like a moth to the flame.  The fact that no one else saw him shocked him to his core.  How no one could see the shine to Alec was beyond him?  The moment Alec smiled, it was as if all the gold in the world had been struck with a ray of sunshine.  Blinding yet brilliant.

Magnus often tried to get Alec to wear some glitter.  Just enough to print out the warm tones of his eyes but Alec always said no.  On occasion he would wear some lip gloss or even eyeliner but he seemed to draw the line at glitter.  (Magnus never pointed out that he almost had some on his face anyway.  Occupational hazard when it comes to glitter, really.)

Decorating the tree, Magnus had a food smile on his face every time he looked at Alec.  At first, he figured it was just Magnus being Magnus.  His lover always did look at him with more love tan he had ever experienced before.  But this time, there was more to it.  The humor in his eyes told Alec that while Magnus was looking at him with love, but also as if a dream had come true.

“What?” he finally blurted out.  Stepping close to Magnus, Alec let his hands rest on Magnus’ hips.  Magnus didn’t meet his eyes, his gaze focused a few in chest above Alec’s face. 

With a soft smile, Magnus reached up and pulled a piece of tinsel out of Alec’s hair.  “I always told you that you would look good in sparkles,” he laughed, leaning in for a soft kiss.


	9. Ice Skating

It had been Magnus’ idea.  It was romantic.  It was cliché.  It was so utterly mundane that there was no way Alec would go for it.  But he did.  And now Magnus was panicked because he hadn’t actually done this before. 

As they laced up the skates, Magnus kept stealing glances at Alec, certain his boyfriend would back out.  But Alec stood before Magnus was even done with the first one and looked expectantly at him.  Finally he finished and stood, doing his best to look as confident as he did not feel.  “Are you sure about this, Mags?”  Magnus tried to ignore the taunting tone and simple took Alec’s hand. 

The ice rink at Rockefeller was famous and there were mundanes everywhere.  Generally that made Alec uncomfortable but he strode directly to the ice, Magnus trying not to trip over his skates.  The moment they hit the ice, it was only worse.  Magnus clung tight to the wall, wondering how embarrassing it would be if his immortal life came to an end because of an ill-planned date.

Ready to swallow his pride and suggest they do something else, he turned to see Alec wasn’t anywhere near.  It was only the fact that he could find Alec anywhere, in any place, that he saw his lover.  To Magnus’ surprise, there was a smile on Alec’s face as he sped around the rink, weaving in and out of crowds.  He made two laps, Magnus gaping before Alec slid to a graceful stop in front of him.  The cold made his cheeks and nose pink and there was a glow in his eyes that Magnus normally saw in bed or after a particularly successful hunt.

“You didn’t tell me you could skate,” he grumbled, still clutching the wall in a vice grip. 

“Never tried it before.  It’s fun though, isn’t it?”

Shaking his head, Magnus reached out for him, sliding slowly into Alec’s arms.  “It’s not fun.  It’s terrifying.  How are you so good at it?”

With a smile, Alec held Magnus close, his arms keeping Magnus upright even as his feet shifted uncontrollably underneath him.  “Shadowhunter, remember.”  Pushing his sleeve up, Alec showed off the new equilibrium and agility runes. 

“Cheater!” Magnus cried, laughing.  He pulled Alec in for a kiss and with no mind for the fact that they were surrounded by mundanes, threw a glamour over them both and portaled them back to his lair. 

The skates sat unused next to the door for weeks after.


	10. Frost

****For two observant men, they did not notice.

Most of the lights were off, the only glow in the loft was the soft white light from the Christmas tree in one corner and the fire that burned low in the fire place.  Not that the two men noticed how dim the room had become.  Their eyes were only on each other where they lay on the floor, wrapped in a blanket and each other.

Soft exclamations of love punctuated the silence as they moved together in tandem, hazel eyes locked and golden cat like ones.  Gasps and moans, filling the room with warmth, love, joy. Occasionally soft bursts of magic changed the color of the flames, casting different hued shadows over their features. The two did not seem to notice the change in colors, only the way the other made them feel.

Their lovemaking heated the room even more than the fire, leaving the windows in the loft frosted from the outside, fogged on the inside.  But the two men who lived there did not notice. 

They only noticed each other.


	11. Eggnog

Magnus heard the groan of disgust all the way from the living room.  Peeking into the kitchen, he saw Alec glaring at a carton as if it had offended him personally.  “How can you drink this, Mags?” Alec asked, looking up when Magnus walked in.  “This is disgusting.”

Unsure what Alec was talking about, Magnus took the carton from his hand and looked again.  “Eggnog?  It’s not _that_ bad Alexander.” 

“Yes, Magnus.  Yes it is.”

Grabbing the glass from him, Magnus took a sip, determined to prove Alec wrong but a moment later he was spluttering indignantly as well.

“Told you,” Alec said with smug satisfaction.

With a snap of his fingers, a bottle of bourbon appeared next to the glass.  “It’s not awful when made properly, Alexander.”  The glass was a little under half-way full so Magnus filled it to almost the rim with bourbon and took another sip.  “There, darling.  Much better.”

This time when Alec drank some, it made him choke in another way.  The alcohol burned and made him grimace like it always did.  “So the purpose of eggnog is to make what you are drinking not look like straight bourbon?”

“Yes.  Once you can’t taste the eggnog anymore, then you are doing it right,” Magnus smiled.  He took the glass and went back to his reading in the living room, knowing Alec wasn’t going to finish it.


	12. Cider

“In London, this is not what you get when you order cider.”  Ragnor sighed and took a sip of his drink.  “I don’t understand why everything has to be so difficult in America.  Do you pride yourselves on being contrary?”

Alec was about to speak up when Magnus shook his head and placed a hand on his boyfriend’s knee.  There was no point in engaging with Ragnor.  He would find something wrong no matter what and if it wasn’t the name of his drink, it would be the color of Magnus’ hair or something equally more important.

“My dear cabbage, that is exactly it.  All of America got together and named that delicious drink in front of you cider specifically because we knew it would irritate you so.” 

Alec snickered behind his hand, earning him a scowl from Ragnor and a smile from Magnus.  His own mug steamed pleasantly in front of him, filling the room with the aroma of apples, cinnamon and other warm spices.  “It’s alcohol in England, right?” he asked to try and move the conversation forward.  Ragnor and Magnus had been snarking at each other for the last twenty minutes straight. 

“Yes, it’s fermented and delicious.  Not nearly as sweet.  Next time Magnus brings you over, I will have some for you.  It is much better than most of the drinks Bane here makes.”

“There is no need to be rude, Ragnor,” Magnus grumbled. 

Alec kissed his temple, amused by his centuries old boyfriend pouting because his drinks were insulted by his centuries old best friend.  Sometimes Alec wondered how his life had become this.  “Maybe we can come see you in the New Year, Ragnor.” 

“I would like that, Alec,” Ragnor smiled.  Magnus beamed and leaned against Alec, sipping his drink.  His warlock best friend and his nephilim boyfriend getting along.  If that wasn’t a Christmas miracle, Magnus didn’t know what was.  But he wasn’t going to question it.  He knew they all deserved some happiness in their lives. 

“Feel free to leave Bane at home.  We would probably have more fun without him.”

Alec laughed and kissed Magnus temple once more as the scowl settled back on his face. 


	13. Peppermint

Magnus Bane did not get sick.  He kept telling himself that, even through the sneezes, coughs and sniffles.  He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and he would not be brought low by some common virus.  And if he wanted to lay down and nap all afternoon, which was his choice, not because his body was so exhausted that he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

At some point while he slept, Alexander had come home because the next time he opened his eyes, he had a cool wash cloth over his fevered forehead and the blankets had been pulled up to his chest. The sound of his lover in the kitchen let a warm, content feeling settle over the warlock who fell back into a doze, settled with the knowledge that he wasn’t alone.

The mattress dipped and pulled Magnus from his sleep, his blinking open to see the concerned face of Alec Lightwood close to him.  “How are you feeling, Mags?” he asked softly.  His hands brushed the hair from Magnus’ face, who turned to snuggle closer to him.  “I didn’t know warlocks could get sick.”

Magnus grumbled, the words muffled by Alec’s chest where he had buried his face, “’M not sick.”  The point would have been made better if Magnus body didn’t spasm with coughs immediately after saying that.

“Here, drink this,” Alec smiled, helping him sit up and handing him a warm mug.  “My mother used to make it for us when we would get sick.”  Magnus shot him a questioning glance and Alec shrugged, “She wasn’t all bad.  Hard to tell now but sometimes she acted like she cared about us.”

Magnus didn’t answer, only took the mug and sipped at the warm hot liquid inside.  Immediately, he felt his throat relax, and he smiled at the minty taste that filled his mouth. 

“Peppermint tea,” Alec was explaining, rubbing Magnus’ back.  “It’s supposed to be mostly for stomach aches but I always thought it was a magical cure for everything when I was little so I always wanted it when I got sick.”

Despite how bad he was feeling, Magnus smiled at the image of a young Alec, curled up under blankets and sipping tea because he thought it would make him better.  “It’s a type of magic,” he offered with a smile.  “Like Santa, if you believe it, it becomes a magic all its own.” Finishing the tea, Magnus handed the mug back to Alec and laid back down, feeling sleep pulling him at him again.  “Thank you, Alexander,” he sighed, voice almost too soft to be heart.  “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mags.  Feel better, okay?”  Alec set the cup aside but stayed where he was, holding his lover and rubbing his back as he fell back asleep.   


	14. Gingerbread

****

It wasn’t a commonly known fact that both Alec and Magnus could cook.  Magnus had been forced to learn over the years, as sometimes takeout just wasn’t an option.  Alec had to learn because Maryse and Robert were rarely around and when they were, they didn’t make the time.  Jace had no interest in learning, and no one would allow Isabelle near a kitchen.  He cooked nearly every meal for the family but without fanfare and sometimes he wondered if they knew where their meals came from at all. 

On a chilly day when they didn’t have a mission and neither wanted to go out, Magnus had a brilliant idea.  “We should make cookies.”   It was a simple declaration as if the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute sat around baking all the time. 

Still, Alec couldn’t find fault with it.  He could only watch so many sappy Christmas specials.  If they watched one more, he might snap.  And in the end, they would have cookies.  “What kind were you thinking?”

“Gingerbread.  They’re easy and we can have fun decorating them.”  Magnus’ eyes lit up at the prospect and Alec had visions of glitter in his future.  Which was usually the way he felt around Magnus but this glitter seemed imminent and unavoidable, but edible.

While they had never done it before, it turned out that baking together was something they were good at.  Just like in battle, they moved around the kitchen as if they knew what the other was going to do.  Flour was handed over two seconds before it was requested, dough was being rolled the moment it was done chilling.  As with most everything else, they flowed together seamlessly. 

It was when the cookies were out of the oven that they were finally out of synch.  Magnus had jumped on the decorating almost immediately and Alec had to hold back a laugh at the glittery, brightly colored cookies Magnus was creating.  “You have an army of gingerbread Magnuses,” he had laughed, earning a scowl from his boyfriend.  “Wait, does every single cookie have glitter?”

Magnus ignored the question in favor of pointing out the few cookies that didn’t look like him.  “No, see, this one here is a gingerbread Shadowhunter.”  Complete with hazel eyes and dark hair, Alec noted.  Even the deflect rune was in the same place, though the cookie version of himself was better dressed than he was.  “And a vampire, and a couple boring warlocks.”  Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist as he looked at the cookie versions of his friends that he had created.  “Well, you realize we have to make gingerbread Izzy, Jace, and Clary too, now.”

“And Stephen!” 

Alec rolled his eyes fondly.  “Are you ever going to learn his name?”

“I know it.  It’s just a lot more fun to do this.”. They spent the rest of the afternoon decorating the cookies and when they were done, Magnus snapped his fingers, sending the cookies to their rightful owners.

“They’re going to be confused,” Alec laughed as they settled down on the couch with a plate of gingerbread warlocks in front of them.

Magnus took a bite of his and shook his head.  “No they won’t.  You said it yourself.  There is too much glitter on those cookies for them to doubt where they came from.” 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and grinned.  “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.  Now, if you don’t eat that gingerbread me, I won’t eat you later.” 

Alec stopped talking and enjoyed his treat.


	15. Presents

Magnus Bane deserved the best. 

Alec believed this as strongly as he believed anything in his life.  His beautiful, strong, powerful, smart and had the biggest heart of anyone he knew.  Magnus gave and gave and gave but rarely took nearly as much as he was worth.  He knew Magnus didn’t want for anything but that didn’t mean Alec was going to do something half-hearted for the holidays.  Magnus’ present would be perfect, even if it took Alec all of December to figure it out.

When the person you love could give themselves whatever they wanted, it made the gift giving difficult.  Alec agonized.  Some sort of makeup? Not meaningful enough.  Jewelry? Maybe but it almost seemed cliché, even if he did give him something with an important rune or even an arrow.  No, it had to be perfect.

Clary and Izzy finally put him on the right path.  In passing while on a mission one night, Izzy had shrugged, “He just wants to be with you, big brother.  Give him your undivided attention and that will be the best present in the world.” 

“Ooh, a spa day!” Clary had added.  “You know he would like that.”

At that point, the two women and decided to plan their own, yelling ideas at each other over the demons that were frankly not even worth any of their time.  But Alec’s mind was made up and he only needed to plan the details.

Curled up in front of the Christmas tree one night, Alec handed over the present with a soft smile.  He watched as Magnus went from excitement to confusion as he opened the box to find nothing in it.  “Alexander?” he asked, a fond smile on his lips and Alec knew he figured he’d just forgotten to put the gift in. 

“I couldn’t wrap your gift, Mags.  Izzy and Clary told me what you would really want so that’s what I’m giving you.  Though, I may need your help to make it happen.”  Pulling out his phone, he showed the calendar to Magnus with a week completely shaded blue.  “That week, I am yours.  No missions, no paperwork, no anything.  I called in some favors and we are booked to spend the whole week at a Swiss spa that Ragnor told me used to be a place you would go.  He got us the reservations.  I just need you to get us there.”

Magnus, for his part, was awestruck.  A week with nothing to do but Alec?  There wasn’t a better gift than that.  “I’d take us there right now if I could,” he smiled, Alec’s only warning before Magnus tackled him to the ground and kissed him repeatedly. 

“Can you just explain to me what happens at a spa?  Clary and Izzy told me you would love it but that was all they would say.”  It dawned on Alec that maybe he should have looked into it before he made these plans.

“Don’t worry about it, darling.  You are going to love it.”  Suddenly, Alec was having doubts but anything that put that kind of smile on Magnus’ face was surely worth it.

When he found himself two weeks later wrapped in seaweed from the neck down and his face covered in some sweet smelling mud, he was no longer so sure.


	16. Fireplace

“We used to do this when we were kids.”  The words had come out of the blue while Alec and Magnus were curled around each other naked in front of the fire, wrapped in one of the many soft blankets Magnus kept around the place.  Sharing kisses and soft touches after making love, the words caught Magnus off guard and he pulled back to look at Alec in a horrified confusion.  “Well, obviously not _this_ exactly,” Alec hurried to continue.  “But Jace, Izzy and I used to have sleep overs in front of the fireplace in the library at the Institute”

Alec didn’t talk much about his childhood.  Magnus knew the basics and knew how most Shadowhunter children were raised so he had filled in the blanks here and there.  This was a new piece of the puzzle that was Alec Lightwood and Magnus listened intently to see where it fit with what he already knew.

“After Jace came to live with us, he hated to be alone.  We shared a room but sometimes that wasn't enough either.  So we would sneak into the library and have Izzy meet us there.  Max wasn’t the only one who was good with the fire rune so we would get a big fire going in the fireplace and would stay up all night talking until we would eventually pass out.  My parents would find us and yell at us but that was as far as it ever went.  I don’t think they were really that mad.  It's not like they did anything to stop us.”

Magnus pictured little Alec and his siblings curled together on piles of blankets and pillows, talking about whatever it was that interested nephilim children.  “Please tell me you had snacks at least,” he laughed.

“Izzy always had cookies stashed in her room and Jace was really good at finding the other junk food that they tried to hide from us.”  Alec laughed at the memory, looking cuter than Magnus thought he had any right to be.

He kissed Alec’s nose, “It's strange to think I might have seen you when you were that age, running around the Institute with your siblings.  I wouldn’t have given you another thought and now, here we are.”

“Mom wouldn’t have let us near you, you know that.  Probably afraid something might happen to us.  Turns out she worried for nothing.  Even with all her precautions, here I am, naked in your arms.”  It amazed Magnus how far Alec had come in the short time they had been together.  He smiled more and cared less for the rigidity of the Shadowhunter lifestyle.

“If I didn’t value both of our lives too much, I would suggest sending her a selfie.”  His phone appeared in his hand and Magnus took a quick picture.  He was kissing Alec’s cheek and while you couldn’t see anything, it was quite clear neither of them were wearing anything.  When Magnus looked at the picture, it warmed his heart to see how happy they both were.

Alec grabbed the phone and laughed when he saw it, quickly bringing up the text messaging screen.  “Alexander Lightwood, don’t you dare,” Magnus gasped.

“I’m not sending it to her.”  He hit send and Magnus noted two separate messages were sent.  The first was simply to Alec’s phone and Magnus wondered if he was looking at his boyfriend’s new lock screen.  The second was Jace and Izzy with the message, “Turns out I still love sleepovers in front of the fire.  Company is better now, though. -A”

Magnus laughed as he got replies from them both.  “Adorable!” from Izzy with a sleepy selfie of her and Clary and “I do NOT need to see my brother like that” from Jace. 

He rolled so he was on top of Alec and set his phone aside.  “I love your siblings,” he smiled as he pressed their lips together.  “But they are _never_ invited to one of our sleepovers.”

“Agreed,” Alec nodded, his hands sliding down Magnus’ side to press their hips together.  “Besides, I agree with Jace.  My brother does not need to see me like this.”  He met Magnus for another kiss and conversation died away.


	17. Stockings

Alec was tired of having the same argument again and again.  
  
“I don’t care if they did it on Harry Potter.”  
 _“But it is a good idea.”_  
“I don’t care if you are a warlock or not, you cannot do it.”  
 _“Fine, not like Harry Potter. What about Doctor Who?”_  
“Who?”  
 _“Right, Doctor Who.”_  
“Who is this doctor?”  
 _“Your knowledge of pop culture is abysmal, Alexander. I see another binge night is in order.”_  
“No, not after last time. Just tell me who the doctor is.”  
 _“There are twelve of them and they are time traveling aliens.”_

The silence that followed tended to sum up every argument they had ever had like this.

“Okay, not like that either.”  
 _“Mary Poppins!”_  
“What about Mary Poppins? She didn’t have anything like that.”  
 _“Really? How did she pull a coat stand out of her bag then?”_  
“Magnus, no. I don’t care how many references to movies you can come up with. You cannot enchant the stockings so they are bigger on the inside.”  
 _“I can actually. That is what started this conversation in the first place.”_  
“Do not enchant the stockings. Anything that doesn’t fit can be wrapped and put under the tree like normal people.”  
 _“If you wanted normal, you probably shouldn’t have fallen in love with the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”_  
“Don’t I know it.”  
_“_ _What was that, darling?”_  
“Oh? Um, I love you, Magnus.”  
 _“That’s what I thought. I love you too, Alexander. Now, I’m thinking yours needs to be at least big enough for a new bow. And some books. And….”_

Alec was tired of having the same argument because Alec always lost.


	18. Cookies

No matter the season, demons didn’t take holidays.  Come rain or heat or snow, Alec would be out there doing his job.  Magnus knew this.  He understood the importance of it, but it didn’t make it any easier to accept.  His nerves would get the best of him whenever he knew Alec was on a mission.  He often would throw himself into research or go to Pandemonium to dance and take his mind off the fact that the man he loved was out risking his life and there was nothing Magnus could do about it.

Tonight, however, sitting down with ancient warlock texts didn’t sound interesting and he had no interest in being around anyone who wasn’t Alec.  It was frustrating and while he briefly considered just showing up on the patrol, he didn’t know if that would be appreciated or not.  He certainly didn’t want to be the cause of Alec’s distraction.

Instead, he decided to bake.  When they made the gingerbread cookies a few days before it had been the most fun Magnus had in the kitchen since…  Well, best not to think about _that_ moment if Alec wasn’t there to help him with the _tension_ those thoughts always brought on.  And he knew their friends had appreciated the treats, so why not make more?  Alec generally went back to the Institute to do paperwork before coming to the loft so he figured he had a few hours.

Of course, Alec surprised him once more, walking in not even an hour later as Magnus pulled the last cookies from the oven.  Magnus heard him drop his gear by the front door but didn’t think that he looked anything but his best so Alec was treated to Magnus in an unusual state.  Not only did he have flour on his clothes but there was some dusting his currently red streaked hair and stripe of flour across his face.  His soft smile warmed Magnus as Alec stepped close and pulled him into his arms.

“I was going to surprise you,” Magnus pouted though Alec noted he didn’t look too upset.  “The cookies aren’t even decorated.”

“That’s alright.  We can do that tomorrow.”  He wiped the streak of flour from Magnus’ cheek and nodded toward their room.  “I need a shower and I think you could use one too.”  That kind of togetherness wasn’t something Magnus wanted to argue with so the two made their way to the bathroom, a charm placed over the cookies so a certain Chairman couldn’t help himself to their treats before they were done.


	19. Santa

“I’m just saying I don’t understand the point.  Why do the mundanes tell their kids this?  Wouldn’t it be better just to tell them the truth?”  Alec was pacing, his hands flying with each word.  Magnus found it adorable though he had no intention of telling Alec that.

He smiled from his spot on the couch where he had been watching Alec’s tirade for the last ten minutes.  “I don’t expect that you would understand this, Alexander,” he finally said with a shrug.  “You have lived your entire life with magic.  As far as the mundanes are concerned, you are a supernatural being.  You have no need for magic in your life because you have had it from the day you were born.  It is the same for me and for your siblings and for Meliorn.  We know it, we live it.”

Reaching out, Magnus took Alec’s hand and pulled him to sit next to him.  “But talk to Simon and Clary, even Raphael, and they will give you a different story.  Magic was something to dream about, to wish for but was never something tangible and real for them.  Fairy tales, people like you and I, were an escape for them, not actual reality.”

Alec looked adorably confused, as if he didn’t understand where this was going.  He opened his mouth to argue but Magnus cut him off, “What is the harm in letting mundane children believe that there is a magical man who will bring them gifts once a year if they are good?  Have you ever seen a child’s face when they see a tree with presents from Santa sitting there waiting for them?  It isn’t magic like I have but it is its own kind of magic.  The world is hard, for the Shadow World and the mundanes alike.  I don’t think you can fault mundane parents for letting their children have that magic while they can.”

“No, I suppose not,” Alec sighed, sinking back into the sofa and resting his head on Magnus’ shoulder.  “It still seems wrong to lie to them.”

With a shrug, Magnus kissed Alec’s hair, “And for some, they do believe it’s wrong so they tell their children the truth.  But most of them grow up with fond memories of presents and family and love and when they have their own kids, the tradition continues.”

“Will you want to do that if we ever have kids?”  It was the first time they had ever broached the subject of a family and Magnus had to think for a moment before he trusted himself to answer.

“I don’t know.  Our children won’t be mundane.  We couldn’t have human children, living the lives that we do.  But I would like to be able to give them a happy childhood, free from the worries and trauma that we both experienced.  I want them to know love and joy and if pretending to be Santa helps that, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus, “You’re going to be a great father someday, Magnus.”

“As are you, Alexander.”


	20. Sled

Of all people, it was Raphael who suggested it.  The group was at a mundane coffee house listening to Simon’s band (the name of which seemed to change with every song) trying desperately to fit in.  Well, maybe trying wasn’t the right word.  There was no denying that the small group in the corner didn’t look like the rest of the people there.  Four of them had unusual black tattoos all over their bodies, one was pale and menacing and looked like a male fashion model who walked through a cloud of glitter on the way here.  There appeared to be two couples – the two tattooed girls as well as glitter and the dark haired tattooed man – and two whose eyes wouldn’t leave the singer on stage. 

When the band had finished and Simon rejoined the group, leaning comfortably against Jace while chatting with Raphael about the latest happenings in the hotel, Clary grinned and pointed outside.  “It snowed!”  Not an unusual occurrence in New York but there had been almost nothing on the ground when they arrived. 

“We should go sledding,” Raphael stated, his eyes still trained on the softly falling flakes.  He slowly turned his head back to the group when only silence met his suggestion.  “Shadowhunters do go sledding, don’t they?”

Jace raised a brow before laughing, “Yes, sometimes.  I just didn’t think vampires did.”

“I just didn’t think that vampire did,” Magnus added, pointing at the clan leader.  “You never stop surprising me, Santiago.”

Raphael ignored them both.  “So is that a no?”

For his part, Simon looked thrilled by the idea.  “I want to!  Oh,” his face fell, “we don’t have sleds.”

“No, but you have a warlock, Salmon.  Cheer up.  I’m assuming you have someplace in mind, Raphael?”

“Yes, there is a place I used to go when I was young.  It’s still there.”

“We should be getting back to the Institute.  I’ll need to check in pretty soon.”  All the eyes in the group fell on Alec who, used to being the one who ruined everyone’s fun, just stared back.  “We aren't kids any more, with nothing to lose.  Hurtling down a hill on a plastic sled isn’t exactly the way I want to die.  If we are doing something dangerous, it should be chasing demons or dealing with our parents.” 

“Alexander,” Magnus purred in his ear.  “I would almost think you are scared.”

Alec mumbled, “M’not,” but wouldn’t meet anyone’s eyes.

Sliding out of the booth, Magnus pulled Alec with him.  “Don’t worry, darling.  You can ride with me and I promise to hold on really tight.”


	21. Snow Man

“So the hat is magic?”

Magnus sighed.  Poor Alec was always so confused when it came to movies.  Those nephilim, always so literal.  “Yes, darling.  The hat is magic.  It’s what brings him to life.”

“Did a warlock create it?”

That made him laugh and Magnus shook his head, “I don’t think so, Alexander.  It’s just a movie.  It’s fake.  No one is bring snowmen to life.”

“But you made me watch that other show where snowmen also came to life.  They were evil but this one is nice.  I’m not sure I understand the difference.”

“Okay, my love.  The bad ones were on _Doctor Who_ and they were there as something for the Doctor to fight and save the day.  This one is Frosty and it’s a cartoon for children.  There aren’t going to be evil snowmen in this.  No point in scaring the kids away from making snowmen.”

Alec seemed to accept that explanation and settled back against the couch.  Magnus had seen the movie enough times, it was more fun for him to watch Alec’s expressions.  His confusion, his amusement, his joy.  “Max would love this,” he muttered at one point, pulling Magnus close, who came willingly.

“He can come over if you want.  Maybe on Christmas Day we can have him over for awhile?”  Judging by how few Christmas traditions Alec was familiar with, it wouldn’t be a surprise to find that Max had never experienced a proper one either.

Alec smiled at him, “You would do that?”  The smile lit up his face and Magnus had never been more certain of anything.

“For you, Alexander?  Anything.”


	22. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A true drabble (100 words). Take this how you will. :)

“Take those off.”

“I shan’t.  It’s Christmas.”

“Shan’t?”

“Sorry, it was a quote.  Still not taking them off.”

“Magnus.  Why?”

“They are festive and fun.”

“You are literally wearing bells.”

“Yes, and every time you move, they jingle.”

“It’s unnerving and killing the mood.”

“It’s making the mood more festive.”

“Magnus Bane, take the bells off in bed.”

“What will you give me?  Better be something worth giving up my amazing jingling bells.”

“I’ll jingle your bells.”

“Alexander! Did you just make an innuendo?  I’m so proud.”

“Bells off, Magnus.”

“Fine.  You’re no fun.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Yes, you are.”


	23. Carol

“Do you sing, Alexander?”

The question seemed out of the blue, causing Alec to pause and stare at Magnus across the table.  It was such a strange thing, Alec couldn’t imagine why Magnus would want to know.  “I don’t know.  It’s not like we had to learn any songs at Academy.  I guess I just haven’t had the opportunity to learn.”

Magnus considered that and fell into a contemplative silence once more.  Alec shrugged it off as one of the many random questions Magnus had asked him over the course of their relationship and didn’t think anything of it again until Magnus had another question.  “Will you go to London with me on Christmas Eve?”

All three of the Lightwood children had requested Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off, something that had never once happened since they became full Shadowhunters.  Maryse and Robert had started to argue but eventually agreed.  Whether it was because they knew they were slowly driving away all their kids or if they didn't want to argue, none of them cared.  The point was they would get to spend the holidays with the people they loved and not on patrol.  “We can go to London, if you want.  I thought we would stay home that night.”

“Oh, we’ll come home right afterward but, this is something of a tradition for me, and I thought you might like to come along.”

Something about this felt more important than baking cookies or looking at lights.  “Of course, Magnus.  If you want to share it with me, then I want to be there.” 

Magnus’ smile was warm and loving, causing Alec’s chest to tighten with the knowledge of just how much he loved the man.  “Every year, I spend Christmas Eve with Ragnor.  I know he is cantankerous and dull, but he’s also the closest thing I have to family.  We glamour ourselves and then go to the small church near his home.  He loves Christmas carols so we go and sing ourselves hoarse, then come back to his home for a few drinks before I go home.”  If Alec didn't know Magnus as well as he did, he would have missed the faint embarrassment and unease on his face. "I understand if you don't want to go."

Alec squeezed his hand, giving him a warm smile.  "I would love to go with you.  As long as you forgive me for being horribly off-key."

If Magnus' smile was anything to go by, Alec knew he was forgiven already.


	24. Icicle

Magnus adored winter.  He didn't know if it was because it was so different from what he remembers of his childhood in Indonesia or just a love of the coziness winter made him feel. The first good freeze of the winter was always his favorite. 

It struck when Alec was out on a mission so when he returned to the loft, Magnus met him at the door with tea and a quick wave of magic to return the feeling to his chilled fingers. Alec's smile warmed Magnus in return. Nothing could make him feel as happy as a true smile from Alec. 

Once they were both settled in pajamas, and makeup off in Magnus' case, they curled together on the sofa. A warm blanket covered them both and with a snap of fingers all the lights in the log went out aside for the fire that continued to roar in the fireplace. 

Outside, the city light illuminated the frost on the windows and the icicles that hung from both the balcony and the eaves. The effect was chilling, making even the warmest room seem a little colder.  That fact wasn't lost on either Magnus or Alec, who pressed closer to each other until they were lying spooned on the couch with Alec's arms wrapped tight around Magnus.  "I love you, Mags," Alec whispered in his ear. The exhaustion he was feeling from the hunt weighed in his words and Magnus threaded their fingers together. "I love you too, Alexander. Get some sleep, my darling."  

Alec's breath was soft and steady before Magnus even had the words out, and he fell asleep a few minutes later warm and content in Alec's arms. 


	25. Christmas Movies

True to his word, Magnus invited Max to spend Christmas afternoon with them.  It had taken some convincing but both Maryse and Robert _were_ trying to accept their relationship so they had finally agreed.  He had invited the rest of the family as well, knowing that Alec would love to spend the holidays with his beloved siblings and their significant others. 

By the time they chattering crowd entered, Magnus had drinks ready for everyone, the furniture had been replaced with floor pillows and blankets, and the movies were set to start.  It was a different kind of party from the one Magnus was used to but he loved it just the same. 

They watched movies well into the night, having decided to forgo gifts in favor of just spending time together.  As the night went on, one by one, everyone fell asleep until the only ones still awake were Raphael, Simon and Magnus.  Simon had Jace asleep on his chest, running his hand smoothly through his blond hair.  Ragnor had fallen asleep, hand still clasped tightly with Raphael’s.  And Magnus was pressed close to the sleeping Alec, Max asleep on their joined lap, his head resting on Magnus’ shoulder.  He conjured blankets to cover his sleeping friends, meeting Raphael’s eyes with a small smile.

“Did you ever think we would have something like this someday when you found me?” Raphael asked.

Magnus smiled and shook his head, “You know I didn’t.  I had Ragnor and Catarina and that was it.  And then I had you too.  But a family?  A man I loved and siblings and friends?  No.  This was something everyone else got, not me.”  His eyes moved to Alec’s sleeping face, looking so soft and young.  “And you?”

Raphael shook his head, “After my last brother died, I figured it would just be you, me, Ragnor and Cat for eternity.”  They both knew that other than Simon, the rest would leave them some day but for now, the immortals intended to enjoy it. 

“Magnus,” Alec grumbled sleepily.  He rolled closer, one arm around his brother and his face pressed to Magnus’ neck.  “Stop talking and go to sleep.”

With a chuckle, Magnus kissed Alec’s temple.  “Yes, dear.”  Turning to Raphael and Simon, he smiled.  “You heard the beautiful man, it’s time for me to sleep.  You two know where the vampire room is if you want to stay.”  He closed his eyes as he pulled the blanket up to make sure the three of them would be warm.  It hadn’t been his usual Christmas of drinking himself into a stupor with his three closest friends.  It couldn’t have been more different but it as better and one that Magnus would cherish for the rest of his immortal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we have reached the end. I hope everyone enjoyed my little ficlets. If you ever have Malec prompts you would like written, hit me up on my tumblr. Thanks for reading along!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [astudyinfic](http://astudyinfic.tumblr.com)


End file.
